Ever X More
by QueenXxIceXxCat
Summary: It's a tale as old as time, in the most unusual way. Killua hears that Whale Island has a ferocious beast plaguing the land, and as a monster hunter, he takes interest. But once he gets there and confronts the creature, things get a little crazy. Killugon!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome good people to my first Hunter X Hunter story! This was inspired by many stories I've read in the Hunter X Hunter Archive and the new Beauty and the Beast movie, don't judge it until you read it. Read on!**

 **I don't Hunter X Hunter or the characters.**

* * *

There stood a small castle located on the tallest hill on land called Whale Island. It was a small fishing kingdom. There were more traveling fishermen than actual citizens, but the people were happy and made it work. Now in this beautiful oceanic kingdom, there lived a cruel and selfish king. He over taxed his people for his own personal pleasures and would often disappear for months on end with a desire of adventure. This would often leave his cousin to run the kingdom and deal with the media in his absence. She resented him greatly, as did the old queen, their grandmother, though she held her tongue more often. But even though the king was an awful man; the heir to the throne, the king's son was not.

The boy was named Gon, and everyone loved him. He was kind and selfless and he always tried to make everyone smile in some way or another, even if he was absent minded sometimes. He was the light in their dark kingdom. He would often, after his studies of course, help the staff with their chores, and go out and adventure on his own and help the fisherman. There weren't many children his age on the island, but he always had his personal servant Kurapika.

Gon preferred to call him just a friend, and the poor servant boy would always get roped into going along with Gon's crazy adventures. Now Kurapika was about three years older than Gon. He was pale with shaggy blond hair and brown eyes. And despite Gon's protests, he would always wear the servant's uniform, which included a traditional black and white suit. But the staff, and even Kurapika would admit if asked, whenever the prince was around everything seemed better.

But one night, a horrible storm hit the island. The waves crashed against the docks angrily, taking out portions of the docks. Boats tipped over and ships lost their masts. Trees were bending at impossible angles or even snapping and flying off at the mercy of the went the emergency storm shelter built up the higher land of the island. It rested near the castle. And that night, everyone within the castle was to stay inside. However Gon, at the mere age of twelve, wanted to go out and help. He was in the foyer in a rain suit ready to go outside. His aunt Mito and Kurapika insisted he stay and promised to send the guards to help the citizens. But Gon was still worried. His father on the other hand, was not.

"Gon, the villagers can help themselves, they have lived here long enough to know what to do, and you do not need to waste your energy on them" his father, Ging, said in a slightly irritated, but dismissive.

"But dad, I have a bad feeling about this storm, what is someone is in trouble, we can't just leave them outside! This is the worst storm we've had this year!" Gon said exclaimed as the thunder roared outside the castle walls. Now just before Ging could speak again, there was a knock on the front double door. Gon turned towards the door and ran to open it. And there standing outside was an older woman drenched to the bone and shaking. Her dark grey cloak covered her body, but her hair, which was nearly white, was sticking out and onto her fragile features. Now Gon was up for helping anyone in his kingdom, but there was an odd thought in his head, he had never seen this woman before.

"You poor old lady! Please come in!" Gon said before the old woman could get a word out. He ushered her in carefully, but as quickly as possible.

"Kurapika could you please get another one of the servants and tell them to bring me a few warm towels, and to start another fire, this woman is shivering!" Gon said urgently. Kurapika was just about to move when Gon's father came up to the woman with a cruel fire in his eyes.

"Gon, what did I just tell you?" he shouted irately. Gon flinched slightly but he looked at the mysterious visitor and back at the older man.

"Father, this woman needs our help, and I didn't go outside, she came here!" Gon stated in a small but determined voice. The old woman's eyes, though hidden beneath the cloak, narrowed at Gon's father. She then looked at his son, he who brought her in without her asking and wanted to help. Surely they were not father and son? But she saw the family resemblance very quickly. They shared the amber colored eyes. Only the father's eyes were more dark and sharp. And the child's soft and warm, with no ounce of evil whatsoever. The same black hair with green highlights and tanned skin from days in the sun.

"I don't care about the circumstances, throw her out and let her fend for herself. That's what the villagers have always done, she can do the same" Ging said with a finality in his voice.

"Dad, please don't! At least wait for the storm to end, she may die out there" Gon said concern lacing his tone of voice. Mito wanted to speak up, but her cousin could be vicious. But she knew Gon had a strong point. She was proud of the boy for standing up to his father. Kurapika felt the same way.

"Enough" the old woman suddenly said. Everyone turned to look at her as she began to clear her throat.

"I have seen enough, you sir, are a cruel monster, leaving your subjects to the elements and your own selfish ways, disregarding your family's concerns and mistreating poor strangers" she said calmly pointing a finger at the king, who looked revolted by the statement.

"How dare you insult me in my own home, you ugly, vile, witch" he started to say. Gon was about to defend her when the foyer suddenly began to glow a bright golden color that could have been compared to the morning sun rise. The old woman's appearance had been replaced with a young looking girl with blond hair and light ruby red eyes. She looked to be about Gon's age. Which surprised him when his vision had cleared. Her grey robe had turned into a youthful red and white dress. And she looked pissed off.

"Who are you calling a witch you demon spawn! I am the beautiful sorceress Biscuit Krueger and I've been watching you! And believe me, I wouldn't be saying much at the moment!" she growled getting everyone but Ging to wince.

"Um. Excuse me miss sorceress, but why are you here?" Gon asked, slightly intimidated.

"Oh Gon, you are too kind a boy, call me Bisky. But I have come to curse your father, he has upset me, and he needs to be punished. So I am going to turn him into the thing he carries himself to be! A horrible, ugly monster!" she declared. Hardening her glare towards the patriarch, who at this point was starting to show a little fear. Bisky's hands began to glow a sapphire blue. Fearing the worst, Gon jumped in front of his father with his arms held out wide.

"Wait please! Don't curse my father!" Gon pleaded. The sorceress's glowing hands slowly began to fade.

"Why shouldn't I? He is selfish, cruel, and uncaring, and he called me a witch! He should be fortunate that a curse is all he's getting!" the woman said with a pulsing vein and a huff.

"I know, but he is still my dad, so, if you will, let me take his place!" Gon exclaimed suddenly. He didn't know why he suddenly said that. But he thought it would be the right thing to do.

"What! Gon you are nothing like that wretched man! There is no need to punish you" Bisky said greatly surprised.

"Well, if what you say is true, then I-I have a proposition for you" Gon challenged her nervously.

"What kind of proposition?" the blond asked curiously.

"Gon!" Kurapika called in worry, but Gon gave him a look that silenced his blond friend. A look the blond boy was all too familiar with. Gon was going to help in any way he could.

"If you are willing to let me take his place, then I will teach him to be more like me! If he does well, then you can change me back!" Gon declared. Not turning to see his father's face or Mito's. The small blond woman hummed in thought and even began to pace the floor. If not for the tension in the air, Gon would have thought it was funny. Bisky's face kept changing expressions and she would pause every so often. But finally after seemed like forever, she stopped pacing.

"Alright, I agree to your proposition, you will take your father's place for the curse. However, in order for the curse to be reversed, your father must learn to be as kind and a beautiful soul like you Gon, if not, you will stay that way for the rest of your life!" Bisky declared, before letting her hands glow once again. Gon nodded and looked back at his father and aunt. Mito looked more concerned than Ging did. Which worried Gon, but not too much. After all, a father, no matter how they acted before, would do anything to help their son who was in need right? Gon certainly thought so. So when he was hit with that blue light, he didn't have the slightest doubt in his mind that Ging would change for him.

Now the transformation was painful. Gon's bones cracked, warped and grew. He grew to be slightly taller than he used to be, almost reaching Mito's height. He was covered in black fur and sharp claws, with the legs of a lion, the tail of a wolf, the body of a bear, and a slightly humanistic face with the addition of the slightly floppy ears, but he had ram horns and tusks of a pig. His nose similar to a large cat's. The only recognizable feature was his kind amber eyes. He noticed how his rain suit was torn to bits, leaving him bare except for his favorite pair of green shorts. He looked at his father who looked utterly horrified at what his son had become. And Mito suddenly fainted. Kurapika just gaped at him in shock, trying to register what had happened to his friend. Gon moved quickly to catch his aunt in his large paws, and he held her before turning back to the sorceress.

"Okay, so you know the deal, you change back when your father learns to change, short, sweet and simple, I'll be back to check on your progress Gon, I'll be back within half a year!" Bisky declared before evaporating within a sapphire mist. She left the royal family alone to deal with their new catastrophe. Ging looked at his son horrified, still trying to process what had just happened.

"Dad, I'm going to take Aunt Mito to her room, I'll be back. Kurapika could you go get a cool rag for Mito?" Gon said, surprised by how different his sounded, before he started towards the castle's stairway. Kurapika rushed off quickly. Now along the way the black animalistic creature passed a few of the servants, and they all shrieked in terror, claiming that Gon was a monster. That stung Gon a little, but he knew that no one knew who he was. But they would have to be dealt with later, right now, his Aunt was his main priority. But little did Gon know, that was when he returned later on, his father would be nowhere to be found. And when the storm died down, the night was filled with pained howls.

* * *

On a tall mountain surrounded by miles of forest and surrounded by seven levels of gates, there lived a family of hunters. Monster hunters to be precise. They were a famous family that went by the name Zoldyck. Now each member had their own style of hunting, and they had their own special training, each starting as soon as they could understand a word that came out of their parent's mouths. The current head of the family had five children. His oldest was a poison dart specialist. His second oldest, granted he never left the manor unless he absolutely needed to, was a pack hunter. He trained all kinds of animals to track and kill their target. Now, even though his two youngest were currently under their own training. One Zoldyck child stood out. And his name was Killua. Killua, at the age of twelve was his own breed of hunter. He liked to find his target and fight them to the death. He was cruel and sadistic, something no twelve year old should ever be. But, his lifestyle shaped him this way.

Now Killua had fluffy white hair, and soft blue eyes that tinged purple depending on his mood. He was pale, much like the rest of his family, seeing as they never ever left the manor unless a worthy job was offered. One afternoon Killua was walking down the darkened halls of the manor. He had been summoned by his father, and judging by the tone of his voice, there was a job that needed to be done. Killua, despite the fact that he loved his job, often got bored of the manor and most of his family. He wanted to go explore the world and find more monsters to fight. But his mother kept him on a leash, seeing as he would be the next leader of the family.

It wasn't something he wanted, and he made it clear every time his mother was around. But he was only twelve, so his opinion was not exactly heard. The cobble stone walls were dimly lit thanks to the torches that lit the path. He never did understand why they didn't just get electricity for the halls, this wasn't the dark ages. His mind came back from drifting when he reached the only modern looking thing down there. The metal double doors. He sighed before doing the Zoldyck family knock. It was universal in their home, it was a code that allowed any of the doors to open, except the kitchen fridge after midnight. Killua had tried time and time again with different knocks, but the fridge just stayed sealed.

"Enter" a rather deep voice said. Killua opened the door with no hesitation and walked right in. He was immediately met with image of his father sitting on a white couch. He looked a lot like him. They had the same hair, granted that his father's was much longer. And he was much more muscular and their eyes matched as well.

Lying next to him was a rather large dog like creature. Killua recognized it, it was one of the creatures that his brother trains. The boy glanced back at his dad and waited to be addressed.

"Killua, there is a new assignment and I think that you will like it" his father said. There wasn't much emotion behind it, but Killua could tell what he was implying.

"Really? Can I see the file?" Killua asked. In the blink of an eye, a manila folder flew at his chest, but his trained reflexes allowed him to catch it without flinching. He opened and read the contents of the papers, but instead of being interested, he sighed with slight disappointment.

"Is something the matter son?" his father asked. Killua shrugged halfheartedly before answering,

"Nah, but I was hoping for something more of a challenge. I took out at least ten gorgons last month, they aren't a fun to hunt anymore" Killua said. His father hummed the child's words.

"I understand, I felt the same way at your age, but unfortunately all the other assignment have been passed.

"Damn it! Isn't there a demonized serpent I can go after? Or an actual demon? I'm sick of these weak jobs" Killua suddenly growled. His father chuckled at Killua's anger.

"Now, now, if you are so bored of these assignments, why not go out and find your own?" his father offered suddenly. Killua's eyes widened at the words. Such an opportunity had never been offered to him before.

"But dad, I thought Zoldycks had to wait until they were fifteen before they could start exploring unattended" Killua said, starting to get a little excited now.

"That is the tradition" the older man agreed.

"But you have proven time and time again that you can hunt on your own with or without supervision. So, take a few days, with my permission, to pack what you need and venture out as far as you please, just be sure to check in every once in a while" his father said with a lopsided smile.

"You're the best dad, I'll find the best game and bring back tons of trophies" Killua promised, his excitement finally breaking through.

"I'm sure you will, now should your mother give you grief, well, you know what to do" he chuckled. Killua thanked his father before being dismissed. By dawn the next morning, Killua was running out of the house with nothing but a bag of basic supplies and a predatory grin on his face. His life was about to get so much more interesting.

* * *

 **A/N: So that was chapter one, I hope you liked it. See you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! Welcome to chapter two, sorry it took a while, finals are coming up so I've been studying, and sleeping. But here it is, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **I don't own Hunter X Hunter.**

* * *

The citizens of the Kingdom of Whale Island were moving on with their lives. It had been five tragic years since the disappearance of the prince. Everyone did their best to remember the young boy, and all the light that he brought. The current ruler had been Mito, seeing as the rest of the family was too old to rule. And in those five years, the country had begun to prosper seeing as she had undone many of the tax raises. Now more countries were willing to trade and visit. And the population had grown.

Rumors of what had happened to Gon were as wide as the growing kingdom itself. Some say that he ran off to find his father, who too had disappeared. Others though that he became a recluse, too depressed to face the world again. And even more rumors considered the worst possible scenarios. But for those who still lived or worked in the castle, the truth was walking among them. Gon was alive and well.

The night Ging left, Gon was devastated. He thought that his father would help him and amend for all the pain and suffering he had caused. But the dear boy was poorly mistaken. The old king took off into the night without a word to anyone. Gon went out in hopes of finding him, searching the whole island for any glimpse of the man. He avoided the town and surrounding farms and houses, not wanting to be seen. But he had no luck. So, he returned to the castle and went into his room to cry. His dear friend and servant Kurapika, though still shaken by the event that had taken place, tried to console Gon.

And for six months, before the sorceress came back, a secret team was sent out by Mito in hopes of finding Ging. But every time they returned, they came empty handed. And when Biscuit finally returned, she was not surprised to find that Ging had left.

"Gon, I told you that Ging should have taken the punishment" she said gently to the sulking chimera. His ears were flat against his head and his amber eyes shining with sadness.

"Look I can't undo the curse, but I can adjust the conditions, if you can find someone nearly as horrible as your dad and change their ways, then the curse will be lifted. Would that work?" Bisky asked. She had felt bad for Gon. He agreed to the new condition. And that had been five years ago.

Now at age seventeen, Gon was happier and back to most of his old ways. He helped the staff with their chores and would still goof off with Kurapika. Everyone in the castle was informed of Gon's situation, and was sworn to secrecy, at least those who remained. During those five years, a few of the staff had grown scared of Gon and left without a word. But to those who stayed, whenever they went out to the town, all the rumors would have to be fanned, to keep dangerous people away from Gon. And so far, no one had gone against their word. Something Gon's paranoid aunt was grateful for.

"Gon! Please, Queen Mito asked me to retrieve you for an important meeting" Kurapika called in the castle garden. It was landscape filled with ponds, exotic flowers and trees. And the now older blond was currently shouting up one of them.

"Aw, but I found this cool bird's nest! All the eggs are blue with red spots and there are a lot!" a rather deep voice whined. Leaves rustled and slowly fell down to the ground. Kurapika sighed,

"Given the time of year, I can only assume that those eggs belong to a flock of Harpi birds" Kurapika commented.

"I think so" Gon agreed from above.

"So you know that if the Harpi flock returns and see you, they'll attack you without mercy?" the boy continued to question. It got quiet for a moment, before the tree began to rustle again. Not a moment later a large black mass fell down and landed rather ungracefully on its back. The massive pile of fur groaned, causing the servant to laugh,

"Not your most graceful landing" the one addressed quickly sat up, revealing bright amber eyes filled with embarrassment. The black creature, dressed in baggy green pants with an accommodating tail hole, a large black tank top grinned at Kurapika, revealing large intimidating teeth. But his tail thumped happily behind him.

"Well, I didn't want the Harpi birds to find me" Gon said sheepishly, rubbing a massive paw behind his horned head.

"I suppose not, the last time that happened, you were cleaning feathers out of your fur for at least three days" Kurapika reminded him, in a rather smug tone. Gon snorted, his ears flattening against his head. He remembered of course. He was fifteen when that happened. Harpi birds nested as a flock and they would work together to build a large community nest. It ensured survival. However, should the nest be disturbed, the entire flock will attack the offender until they leave. But should they be stubborn, they will perform a synchronized screech. Which is why they earned the name Harpi birds. This was something Gon learned the hard way.

"So, Mito wants to see me?" Gon asked as he stood back up. He shook the twigs and leaves off of himself.

"Yes, and judging by how urgently she spoke, it must be important" Kurapika sighed before heading back to the castle. Gon followed his lead, he hated when his aunt worried. The duo walked in silence, passing one of the servants every so often, they all greeted the kind prince and he whole heartedly responded. The castle had come a long way since finding out what happened to Gon.

When they finally reached the castle's office, Gon knocked on the large mahogany doors. Mito called them in. The office was very homey despite the purpose it was supposed to serve. There were huge glass windows that let in natural light. All along the window sills were plants and flowers. A few bookshelves filled with Mito and Gon's favorite books. And pictures of them with grandma, Kurapika, and the staff of the castle. They were more of an extended family. At least Mito said so. But there was a business component of the office also. There was a desk with at least three different computers, filing cabinets lining the back wall behind the desk. And other things that a modern ruler would need in order to keep up with the land and surrounding nations.

"Neh, Mito, did you need me for something?" the chimera asked as he stood in front of the desk where his aunt sat, she had finished her workload for the hour and had pushed an online meeting to tomorrow in order to talk to her sweet nephew. This subject was important after all.

"Gon, there you are" Mito smiled. Her kind brown eyes shined, matching her kind tone of voice.

"Yup, Kurapika said you wanted to see me?" Gon questioned as Kurapika stood silently next to him. Mito said that he was always welcome to stay in the office, unless the meeting was very private. This was something Kurapika respected, but like the best friend Gon was, he managed to leak out tidbits of information when those kinds of meetings happened.

"I do, and it is important" Mito said, her expressions changing into that of deep thought. Gon stared at her patiently, waiting for her to speak. His tail swayed lazily behind him in anticipation. After what seemed like forever, she let out a sigh. Gon's left ear wiggled in response to the sound.

"I have been summoned for the ANM" Mito said. The ANM stood for the Annual Nations Meetings. In which every nation and country would send their leader or representative and have them all discuss world issues. But unfortunately, that meant,

"You're leaving? For how long?" Gon asked. He wasn't surprised by the news. He was told as a child that when it was his turn to rule, he would have to attend these meetings. But since Mito was currently in rule, and Gon could not represent, she would have to leave him on Whale Island. Alone.

"I am, and I would only be gone for two months" Mito answered.

"Okay, well I hope you enjoy the trip, you always work so hard!" Gon grinned, Mito looked surprised by his answer.

"But your majesty, with you gone, will it be safe for Gon? I have heard that hunters of all kinds have begun to come to Whale Island. I doubt it is because of Gon, but should word get out" Kurapika said worriedly, glancing at his dear furry friend. Gon didn't seem so worried. He trusted the staff. But Mito did see Kurapika's point.

"I know, but I trust our staff, our country is too small to have any sort of representative, and Gon, being as he is at the moment, and grandmother becoming too old to travel, I am the only logical solution. So, in my absence, Gon will have stay within the castle walls. Kurapika, you will have to help grandmother with the town with its minor issues until I return, but should something go wrong, call me" Mito instructed.

"But Mito! My favorite fishing spot is waiting for me! And I wanna explore" Gon protested weakly. He knew she was right, but he hated being confined. It was starting to bother him.

"Gon, I know, but I can't risk losing you, you mean too much to put your life in danger" Mito reasoned. Gon opened his mouth to speak, but he quickly shut it when Mito gave him her "I mean it" look. Kurapika patted his large forearm, seeing as he couldn't reach Gon's shoulder.

"I understand, so when you do you leave?" Kurapika asked.

"Thursday" she said simply. Gon sighed in disappointment, he only had two days to spend with his aunt before she left. But he was determined to make them the best two days ever!

* * *

Killua sighed from his perch on the main mast of the ship he was on. He was lying on his back staring at the big open blue sky. The occasional sea crane would fly overhead. But he paid those ugly flying rats no mind. He was relaxing and enjoying the ride.

It had been five years since he left the Zoldyck manor, and he had never felt so free. He did whatever he wanted, whenever he felt like it. And in those five years, Killua had grown. He was nearly as tall as his father. His fluffy white hair had grown in length, and he had decided to keep it up in a messy ponytail. He was still slender, but his muscles had become more defined. However he had a few scars on his person now. Particularly his right shoulder, which was exposed because of the shirt he was wearing. Three medium sized claw marks ran down to just above his elbow. But around his neck he wore a necklace with one jagged looking fang, a trophy from the creature that had left him those scars.

His blood lust had not left him either. Whenever he caught wind of a bounty for fearsome monster that could not be captured, Killua would jump at the chance to find the impossible bounty. Most of the time the leads led to nothing. But whenever there was an actual find, he became an absolute monster. But it didn't apply to just creatures now, whenever the white haired teen would stop at a shady looking tavern, there was always some kind of fight that broke out. Whether it was from Killua's taunts while gambling at the card table, or some person who just rubbed the hunter the wrong way. People always ended up injured, and occasionally dead.

"Hey Killua!" a voice shouted from the deck below. Killua glanced over and down from his place on the mast and spotted who had called him. It was a man who appeared to be much older than Killua. A short, spiky brown haired man in a suit. His specs were sitting on the bridge of his nose and he had this irritated look on face.

"What do you want Leorio?" the teen sighed in slight irritation. He was enjoying the peace and quiet.

"You know what! I need to give you that medicine to you for that scar on your arm!" the man huffed while tapping his right foot in an impatient manner. Now Killua had met Leorio when he was fourteen. He had been ambushed by a pack of Camowolf-Tigers. Big, nasty, creatures with bright yellow eyes, long fangs and pelts that helped them blend in with their surroundings. They were ruthless and insistent hunters.

Granted that Killua managed to beat them off, he did not get away unscathed. He was a bloody mess that collapsed at the mouth of the forest he was traveling through. And like many cliché's it started raining when Leorio found him. The older man picked him up and brought him to his home just outside of the town he lived in. When Killua came too, his wounds had been dressed and his clothes replaced. The two had talked, well Leorio talked, Killua just stared at him with cold and suspicious eyes. The man explained what had happened and questioned the young teen's reasoning for being out in that forest alone. He got no answer, which irritated him. But he didn't press it either. So he just continued to care for the kid.

Then, when Killua finally felt better, he left Leorio's house. But Leorio chased after him, telling him that he still needed to heal more before moving. The white haired boy disregarded him and kept moving. And at some point they became traveling companions. Killua did not like this at first and tried to ditch the medical man more than once. But somehow, Leorio always found him. And now, he was stuck with him. He was a major pain in the ass, but he was the closest thing Killua had to calling a friend. Not that he would ever say that out loud.

"I don't need that crap anymore old man! My arm is fine" Killua yelled back at him. Smirking when Leorio started to yell obscenities back at him.

"You ungrateful brat! Get down here!" Leorio growled, making Killua roll his eyes.

"Or what old man? It's not like you can climb up here fast enough to get me" the teen snickered still not moving.

"Why you! What are you even doing up there anyway!" the medical man demanded to know. Killua's eyes gleamed at the question before suddenly rolling off from his spot. He fell freely before landing on all fours. He stood back up grinned at Leorio.

"Word on the market is that Whale Island has some exotic monster on their island, and I want to play with the worst one they have" Killua said ominously. Leorio flinched internally. Killua's eyes had darkened and his smile had warped in a rather demonic way. He had seen this look many times in the past. Killua was on the hunt. And Leorio felt bad for whatever creature would be on Killua's radar. This kid was monster unlike any other. And as one of the boat crew members called for shore within two days, Leorio suddenly had a feeling. But he couldn't tell if it was good or bad.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter two ladies and gentlemen. Once finals are over, you will see the next chapter! So until then, adieu!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welcome back my lovely people, finals are over and I can now focus more on the story! So I apologize for the wait, but here's the new chapter!**

 **I don't own Hunter X Hunter, please enjoy!**

* * *

Thursday came too quickly for Gon. He and Mito spent a lot of time together. Granted it meant that Gon was in Mito's office more than being outside. But he did it for her. And he knew that she appreciated it. Gon couldn't see her off at the docks, so he hugged her and said his goodbyes at the castle gates. Everyone had in fact. But once she left, and everyone went back to their daily business. Gon had the sudden idea to sneak off the castle grounds and secretly wave her goodbye. It would have made him feel a lot better. So, he casually walked to the castle garden and leapt up into the tree he had been in two days prior. He made sure to avoid the Harpi nest before leaping into the next tree. And the tree after that.

Once he knew he was off the property, he hit the ground and took off towards the port. He ran as fast as he could manage. And about twenty minutes later he had made it. He climbed back up into the trees and shimmied to the branch with the best view of the castle's naval ships. He stared until he saw his Aunt arrive. His tail wagged in excitement as he watched her get out with her body guards. The ship was loaded and began to set sail, Gon quietly waved at the boat, he knew Mito couldn't see him, thankfully, but again, it made him feel better. He was about to turn around when he suddenly spotted one of the ferry's dock.

Normally Gon would have thought nothing of it. But something caught his eye. One of the exiting passengers, a boy around Gon's age it appeared, had snow white hair. Odd, was the first word that came to mind about the other boy. He had never seen anyone with white hair before. But it was strangely alluring. Gon wanted to stay and observe the new stranger more, but he had to get back to the castle, otherwise he risked exposure. So he turned and headed back, not knowing that he made a noise loud enough to draw anyone's attention. But had the large beast turned around again, he would have noticed that the boy he was just staring at, was now looking at his old hiding spot. But then he kept moving.

* * *

Now, by the time Gon made it back home, Kurapika was waiting for him with an unpleased look and arms crossed over his chest.

"H-Hey Kurapika" Gon said sheepishly, knowing that he had been caught. His tail swept beneath him and his ears flattened with guilt.

"Gon you aren't supposed to leave the castle grounds, especially since now that the queen is gone" Kurapika scolded. He continued to do so for several minutes until he asked Gon why he left in the first place.

"I just wanted to see Mito off" Gon said plainly. Kurapika was not surprised by the answer, he knew how much Gon loved his family. Although the blond was still very bitter towards a certain man and he would not name names.

"Well, I suppose that is fine, did anyone see you during your trip?" Kurapika asked. The black beast shook his head,

"No, I made sure to stay in the trees, I was extra careful" Gon grinned proudly, his guilt melting away, now that he knew his best friend wasn't too mad at him.

"Very well, come on, I heard that the chefs were making your favorite for lunch" Kurapika smiled suddenly. Gon gasped in excitement, his tail suddenly wagging a mile a minute.

"Yay! Great Stamp roast!" the beast cheered. He then grabbed Kurapika and pulled him in for a hug.

"Ah! Gon you hulking creature! Put me down this instant!" The older blond laughed as he playfully pushed against Gon. The two shared a laugh before heading back to the castle. However in the back of Gon's mind, he made note to go visit his pet foxbear Kon later that afternoon.

* * *

Killua was relieved to get off the ship. He had spent almost a week on that thing because Leorio insisted they save their money for 'something more important'. It wasn't like the snow haired teen was broke, far from it. His trophies and hunts were worth a lot of money. And it wasn't uncommon for Killua to sell whatever trophies he didn't want anymore.

"Oi! Killua wait up!" Leorio yelled as he ran down the gangplank, with his suitcase in tow.

"Hurry up old man" Killua called as he shoved his hands into his pockets, and for a moments, he did stand still. But the second Leorio was within four feet of him, Killua started to move.

"So why are we even here?" Leorio asked curiously. Killua gave him an irritated look. This was the third time Leorio had asked that question.

"I keep telling you that the word on the market is that this small kingdom has some exotic beasts" Killua said again.

"Seriously? Someone must have been pulling your leg then, I've been to this land before and believe me, the only exotic thing this place has is one thing" the older man said as he held up one finger,

"Foxbears" Leorio stated simply. Killua raised a brow,

"Foxbears? Never heard of em" Killua shrugged making Leorio snort,

"Duh, these beasts are on the endangered list, so much so that the Wild life and Game Hunter's Association decided to keep their species existence on the down low until their numbers got better" Leorio explained.

"What made them become endangered?" Killua pressed. These creatures were sounding more interesting by the second.

"Nuh uh, I'm not saying, because if I do, you'll go charging after one" Leorio declared. Killua growled at this. He wanted to know what was so special about these animals.

"Pardon me mate, but did you say something about foxbears?" a new voice said, interrupting Killua's growing aggravation and saving Leorio from an oncoming punch to the arm. Both men turned around to see another man approaching them. He looked like the kind of guy you would find a shady bar. Big, muscular with tattoos all over his exposed skin, and this warped glint in his eye.

"What's it to you?" Killua said back, not even a sliver of fear in his voice. The stranger laughed,

"You're a brave one kid I'll give you that, but listen here, you don't want to messin with those foxbears" he man warned through a boastful smile.

"And why not? I've probably handled worse, what makes them so special?" Killua asked.

"Well for one, its cub season, all the mother foxbears go nuts and will charge at any potential threat" the man explained.

"So?" Killua countered slightly bored now. The man chuckled and continued,

"And two, something is out there protecting them" the man said. Now this caught Killua's interest.

"Something protecting them? What is it?" Killua asked.

"I can tell you, if you're willing to pay the price" the man grinned.

"Tch, figures" Leorio grumbled beside his companion.

"What do you want?" Killua asked with a sudden air of indifference. Leorio knew what that meant,

"I'm gonna look for some food, want anything?" Leorio asked as he started to saunter off, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"I'm good with whatever" Killua called back his eyes suddenly clouding over. The stranger raised a brow, but became unsettled at Killua's sudden change in demeanor. When Killua got closer to the man, he suddenly shot forward and grabbed him by the arm. Then with a bit of effort Killua twisted his arm and kicked him to the ground. But the man's arm was painfully put against his back. He coughed in surprise before he started grunting in pain.

"Listen, I'm in good mood, but your petty attempts of money grubbing is really fowling it up. So I'll make you a deal instead, tell what you know, or you'll walking around with a dislocated shoulder" Killua grinned wickedly. The man growled in retaliation but soon felt his arm move in a painful angle.

"Okay, okay! Rumor has it some kind of monster is living up there protecting those animals! Nobody has seen more than a glimpse of it, the thing is too fast!" the man yelped before Killua let go of his arm.

"Too fast huh? I've heard that story before, but whatever, do you know where the foxbears live?" Killua asked.

"T-They live in the forest that surrounds this island, but they mostly live behind the castle property line during their breeding season" the man explained. The whited haired teen hummed before walking off to find Leorio. This might be an interesting catch. But he had to scope the place out first. Can't skip the basics.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Gon had snuck out of the castle, again, go visit Kon, his beloved foxbear. The trip was short, something he appreciated. Usually it was common sense to avoid foxbear territory at this time of year. But he was the only one "allowed", no matter the time of year. And this was something that no one else knew.

"Kon, I'm here! Wanna go fishing today?" Gon called out. He had stopped at his favorite fishing spot, which happened to be in the heart of foxbear territory. He passed a lot of the animals, but they didn't run from or attack him. Even as a chimera, he was still recognized by the animals.

A roar shook the trees around Gon, but he only smiled as the trembling footsteps came towards him. And not long after, a huge, golden brown creature with long pointed ears and long snout came bustling out. Its claws were much bigger than Gon's. And its brown eyes focused solely on him. It lumbered towards him, bellowing out.

"Hey buddy, I can't stay too long, so we should hurry" Gon smiled widely, his canine's beaming at his animal friend. Kon grunted, but he sounded happy, before moving to a hurried trot.

"Great, let me grab my pole, and I'll meet you by the usual spot" Gon said before patting the massive creature's head. He then pointed to the tree, and ran off to get the pole from his secret hiding spot. But the moment he left, there was a rustling in the trees. Kon's ear twitched at the sound and turned to the source of the noise. He sniffed a bit, staring intently at the tree that had moved. He growled, his fur fluffing up a bit, but he walked backwards to the spot Gon had pointed at. His tail flailed in agitation when the tree shifted again.

"Hmm, you're smarter than you look" an unfamiliar voice spoke. Kon growled, this was not Gon, so whoever it was, was a threat. From the tree descended a teen with long white hair done up in a ponytail. He was pale with blue eyes that held a tinge of a purple hue. He was wearing black cargo pants, and a white sleeveless hoodie. His right shoulder had a big scar running down to the elbow and necklace. But he was also bare footed.

"I've never seen a beast like you before, I have to say, I'm not that impressed, you look like a toy idea a child came up with" the stranger chuckled, his eyes roaming over Kon. The foxbear bristled up, and snapped at the strange bare footed boy. He sensed something evil about this stranger. It radiated off of him, and the now hungry look in his eyes did not help. This was not a fight the foxbear would win alone, or even at all. He let out a warning bellow, but it was also a signal for his master to come help.

"Oh, I'm shaking in my pants, what's the matter? Afraid of a little fight" he chuckled suddenly. Kon snarled at him, baring all his teeth. It was a last ditch attempt to get this stranger to leave.

"Oh? So you do want to fight?" the white haired human smirked, his hands suddenly sharpening into claws. He crouched lowly, shifting his shoulders in a predatory way. But just as he was about to charge, a big black mass jumped in between them. When the creature appeared, the white haired teen's eyes widened. He stared at the creature in interest and awe. This was something the boy had not seen before.

This beast was covered in black fur and sharp claws, with the legs of a lion, the tail of a wolf, the body of a bear, and a slightly humanistic face with the addition of the slightly floppy ears, but he had ram horns and tusks of a pig. Its nose similar to a large cat's. But what really stood out was the mystery creature's oddly, kind amber eyes, which at the moment flashed in determined warning.

"Oh, you gorgeous thing" the boy chuckled before jumping back up from the tree he came down from. Kon was about to charge, but the chimera tapped his left foot. That meant to wait. Gon's ears swiveled in every which way before sighing. The stranger was gone, for now.

"Kon, go home" was all Gon said before chasing off in the direction he thought the mysterious stranger went.

* * *

While Killua ran through the woods, he was still wrapping his head around the beast he had just witnessed. He had no interest in the foxbear, but he was glad he had found this one. It was a direct lead to the rumored monster he was told about. And what a sight it was. Black as the dark shadows, with amber colored eyes. Big and muscular, and it looked like it held intelligence. This would be a great hunt, he felt it in his bones. Killua became excited. But while he was lost in thought, he was suddenly felt himself get hit from behind. He fell and tumbled for a moment, but quickly jumped back up to his feet. He turned to see that the beast had followed him!

"You want to fight now?" Killua asked. The creature growled at him before rising to two feet.

"You can walk upright? You really are cool, it'll be a shame I have to kill you so early" Killua sighed with disappointment. He actually wanted to hunt this thing down and enjoy the final blow. Oh well. Sometimes things don't work out the way you want them too. The dark creature snorted at him before jumping up into the tree line. Killua raised an eyebrow at the action. Huh, maybe he would get to enjoy this experience after all. He couldn't wait to tell Leorio about it. This was going to be fun.

Meanwhile Gon was running back to the castle. He had made a terrible mistake. He had been seen, in broad daylight! If Kurapika found out, he would be in so much trouble! And as he ran, he thought about his encounter with the stranger. He was only trying to protect Kon. But instead of trying to get past him, the snow haired boy just looked at him. And even called him a gorgeous. Gon had to admit, that was a first. But he did note the odd look in the boy's eyes. They looked . . . bad, almost evil. But what was even weirder was, he liked the color of his eyes. They were pretty. A strange thought seeing that the boy had this aura about him. Dangerous, yet he felt like something else was hidden beneath it. What it was, Gon wasn't sure. And whether or not he wanted to know was also a mystery. He could figure it out later, now he had to get home, and fast!

* * *

 **A/N: Hey chapter three everyone! I hope you enjoyed it! See you soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Welcome back my good people, I am so sorry about being late. But here it is!**

 **I don't own Hunter X Hunter, please enjoy.**

* * *

It had been three days since Gon had been spotted by the white haired, what he now assumed, was a hunter. No one in the castle knew about the encounter, and Gon was thankful for it. But he was a bit nervous to go back out to his fishing spot. He was sure that man was going to look for him. So he chose, unfortunately, to stay within the castle property. At least for the time being. Kurapika was pleased by the sudden change. The prince was behaving, and while this was not surprising, the head servant would figure that Gon would at least try and sneak out. He had checked the surveillance cameras serval times, but Gon was always where he said he would be.

"Gon, I'm going to run into town for a few errands, would you like me to bring you anything back?" Kurapika asked as he entered Gon's room. The beastly boy was sitting by the window looking out to the forest, his ears were slightly drooped, and his tail lie still behind him.

"Gon, is something wrong?" Kurapika asked. He knew that when Gon got like this, he would not have heard any questions asked beforehand. It was a rare occasion where Gon was actually concentrated on something. And when he didn't answer, Kurapika approached him and tapped him on his forearm. Gon shifted his golden eyes down and smiled, it wasn't as wide or bright like it usually was, but it was there.

"Well. . . not really" Gon said in a calm tone. He did have something on his mind. He had been seen by the mysterious teen hunter! What was he supposed to say?

"Gon, I have known you our entire lives, so I know when something is wrong, so please, tell me" Kurapika said concern shining in his eyes. Gon's ears slumped fully at that. He knew that Kurapika was right. But he couldn't tell him the truth, then he would call Mito and put him on total lockdown until she got back. He didn't need that, and neither did anyone else. So in order to keep possible suspicion away, Gon had to do the one thing he hated most. Lie.

"You got me, it's just I miss Kon a lot, and I haven't been able to see him in a while, so I've been thinking about him is all" Gon said before looking at his friend fully in the eyes.

"I understand, but until Queen Mito returns, I am afraid that you must stay here. But I am sure that he misses you too" Kurapika said with an encouraging smile. Gon appreciated it.

"Thanks Pika, oh and since your running into town, would you mind getting me a new brush, mine broke again" Gon chuckled.

"What! I just replaced the last one yesterday!" Kurapika said incredously.

"I know, I'm sorry, but my tail was extra tangled and it snapped" Gon explained. That was true, mostly. He was actually brushing out some thorny vines that gotten caught when he was running home.

"Very well, but this time I'm buying the bigger ones, your fur is too thick for the regular brushes." Kurapika sighed as he patted Gon's arm before standing up to leave.

"But the bigger ones hurt" Gon whined, but the blond shot him a look.

"I will help you when I get back" Kurapika said before giving a kind smile and leaving the room. Gon snorted when the door closed,

"I hate those brushes" but he soon forgot about it when he decided to go to the gardens. So, he opened the window and slipped onto the roof. He would explore the maze again.

* * *

Meanwhile in town, Killua was exploring the market. He had ditched Leorio back at hotel they were staying at. But the doctor didn't seem to mind, said something about not having a migraine if he left. But Killua ignored him, as usual. Now at the moment he was messing with his phone, checking the hunter's website for anymore hunts. He was surprised that an island this far out had cell phone reception. Or internet connection for that matter. But whatever, so long as he had service, he could care less how he got it.

"Oh look its Kurapika!" one of the market goers said. Normally Killua was above eavesdropping on conversations, unless it involved a potential hunt or an easy way to make a couple of Jenny. Killua suddenly smirked, perhaps this was one of the exceptions. He turned in the direction of the gossiper and noticed that there were actually a small group of three. Two women and one man. They were looking in the direction of one of the many entry ways. A man, he assumed, with shaggy blonde hair and brown eyes was walking proudly into town. He was wearing a suit of all things and gloves. What was this guy a rich snob or something? Perfect, a quick incident on his part and he'll up on some cash. So as he began to think of a quick of a way to get the rich man alone, he continued to listen to the conversation.

"I haven't seen him in quite some time" the man said.

"Oh yes, but I can't blame him, he did lose his best friend after all" one of the women said in pitied tone.

"The prince, ah yes" the other woman said in agreement. This caught Killua's attention. This island had a kingdom? Well he shouldn't be surprised, Padokea had a region with a royal family too. He had been hired by them to kill a few monsters in their city. Not his most exciting hunt. A flash reminder of the black beast brought a pleased smile to his face. But this kingdom had an interesting creature here, it looked smart, like a challenge. Which was an added plus, Killua hadn't been this excited since he was told he was free to travel the world unattended.

"I'll follow him, maybe I can get some information out of him" Killua suddenly mused aloud. Robbing this guy blind was tempting, but there was a bigger prize at hand. So he began to follow him. From a distance of course. Now Killua had to admit that this guy had some weird shopping habits. First he went into a bookstore, normal. Then he went to the bakery, again normal. Heck he went in himself and bought a few dozen chocolate robots. They were his absolute favorite snack. And as the hour passed, he may or may not have tripped a few punks that 'accidently' bumped into him. The blond guy made kept walking, he was mostly window shopping now. So, Killua figured he would make his move. He cleared his throat and put on his most innocent and friendly face.

"Excuse me! Sir!" Killua called before lightly jogging to catch up with him. The man named Kurapika turned to see the approaching teen, but his face was neutral.

"Yes, can I help you?" he asked, his tone very polite, yet slightly cautious. Something Killua thought to be smart. It was obvious that this Kurapika guy was familiar with people on the island, and Killua was not a resident.

"Hey, sorry to bother you like this, but I'm visiting and was wondering if you knew any good tourist sites?" Killua asked. Kurapika hummed in thought,

"Well, I know that we have ferry tours that go around the entire island, seeing as the population has expanded recently, so there are different ports. And we also have a few zip line places." Kurapika suggested. Killua nodded, truthfully they both sounded appalling and boring.

"That sounds cool, is there anything else around town" Killua asked.

"Yes, I suppose there is, but I don't see you feel the need to ask" Kurapika said. A small flag went up in the hunter's mind.

"Really? Why do you say that?" he grinned.

"You've been following me for the last hour, so I assume that you've seen some of the town already" Kurapika said, calling him out. The friendly air was now gone. Killua's demeanor changed, and his usual air, returned.

"And here I thought I was being stealthy" he chuckled.

"Well, most hunters who follow me are not as patient as you, so I commend you" Kurapika replied coolly. His eyes narrowing just so.

What tipped you off that I was hunter?" Killua asked. His guy was perspective, and he didn't know if he liked it.

"I've seen many hunters come here, and they have a specific aura that they give off, and you definitely have it, and not only that, I know that you are a monster hunter, that necklace your wearing and scar that you have, no other type of hunter would ever have" Kurapika said.

"I see" Killua said, he raised his right hand, his fingers suddenly sharpened into claws.

"I do not see a point in fighting stranger, I was merely making an observation" Kurapika said, showing absolutely so sign of fear. Something that both impressed and pissed the hunter off.

"Fine, since you figured me out, let me ask you something" Killua proposed.

"Very well, but please hurry, I have matters to attend to and you are preventing me from completing" Kurapika said.

"Fair enough, word on the street is that some creature is out protecting foxbears, have you heard anything about it?" Killua asked. He quickly noticed a slight flash in the man's eyes. He clearly knew something.

"A creature you say?" Kurapika inquired. Killua smirked.

"Yeah, some of the other hunters I came across a few days back said that there have been rumors of a black creature roaming the forest" Killua said, adding the beast's color to spark a bigger reaction. He noticed how the slightly shorter man shifted his eyes before they gleamed in recognition. He then sighed in irritation. He got him.

"Ah, that black creature. I hate to admit this, but that black creature is my . . . chimera dog, he gets out from time to time." Kurapika sighed. This caught the hunter off guard.

"Chimera dog? I've never heard of that creature before" Killua said picturing the black beast with golden eyes from before. That was a pet?

"Well, he is a very rare breed, illegal in most countries because of how territorial and potentially deadly their intelligence is, except for mine" Kurapika growled.

"Huh, well that's disappointing for me, but lucky for you" Killua said before turning around and walking away. He didn't acknowledge the man again. He had to do a little research. When he rounded the corner, Kurapika's eyes flashed a scarlet red. He was not happy.

* * *

Gon was running on all fours around the property, he had a sudden burst of energy. Not uncommon in teenage boys, but a teenaged beast was not much better. He would take incredible leaps and bounds, ricocheting off the trees. He cheered as came skidding to a stop, his claws digging into the dirt and tearing up the grass. He knew that the landscaper would scold him again about his recklessness. Now covered in twigs and grass, Gon began to shake it all off. He knew Kurapika would give him an earful about not keeping his fur clean.

"Well, I better head inside and take a bath" Gon said. He stood up on his two back feet and made the brief journey back to the castle. However the moment he closed the door to his room, it was slammed open again. Gon's ears perked up at the sudden intrusion and turned to see who had come in. He gulped loudly when he saw who it was. It was Kurapika, and he was seething with rage. How did he know? The older boy's eyes were a scarlet red. A trait only found in Kurapika's race. Whenever his emotions were sky high, his eyes would turn that color. Gon always told him it was cool. But right now, he knew he was in trouble.

"Gon!" he yelled as he stormed into the room.

"H-Hey Kurapika! H-How was your trip to town?" he stammered. What had he done? He had been good for the last few, oh, right, the sneaking out.

"That doesn't matter! Do you know what I've found out today?" Kurapika demanded. Hoping to ease the fast growing tension, Gon tried to be funny.

"That the bookstore is having its yearly discount day?" he tried.

"No! It's actually next week, thank you for reminding me" Kurapika said, his voice still mad, but it had toned down a little.

"Y-You're welcome" Gon muttered.

"Now stop trying to change the subject, a monster hunter confronted me today asking about a fox bear guardian" Kurapika said. Gon cringed slightly at that.

"B-But, I haven't gone out since Mito left" Gon lied, he didn't want Mito coming back early.

"Then how did he know that this guardian was black?" Kurapika demanded as he gestured towards Gon's being.

"I'm not the only black creature on this island Kurapika, you know that" Gon said defensively. But he was techniquely correct, granted that their island was a partially tropical one, there were dark winged and furred creatures that dwelled there.

"You are correct, perhaps one of the servant's rumors got out of hand" Kurapika said, his tone calming down.

"Yeah, besides some foxbears have allies on the island, so maybe one of them having been helping" Gon suggested. Again, it was true, even though the black creature that had been protecting them was in fact Gon, but he chose to keep that to himself.

"You are correct, I apologize Gon, I just don't want anyone to try and hurt you is all" Kurapika apologized with a stress relieving sigh.

"I think you need to go relax Kurapika" Gon commented.

"I'll take up on that, oh wait I promised to help brush your fur out" Kurapika said holding up a bag and pulling out Gon's new brush.

"Don't worry about it, I can do it, you go lay down or something" Gon said with a fanged smile.

"I appreciate that Gon, I'll let everyone now, and then I'll see you at dinner okay?"

"Sounds good, see you later Kurapika" Gon waved with a nod. After he was given the brush, Gon was left to his own devices. When the door closed, he left out a huge sigh of relieve. That was too close. But now he was worried, that hunter knew of his guarding habits. He was going to have tread lightly next time he chose to go out again.

* * *

By the time the stars were out, Killua was on lying on his bed, looking at his phone. He was frustrated and a little angry. No matter how many forums, websites, or restricted files he checked, he couldn't find anything on this 'chimera dog'. So, as a last ditch effort he called the one person who knew things that even the internet or underground hunters didn't, his father. He laid against the headboard and stared at the ocean blue ceiling as the phone rang. It was the third ring when his father answered.

"Killua, it has been a few weeks, you don't normally call unless it's important" his father said, not even starting with a hello. Not that Killua really cared. It was just business as usual.

"It is, what do you know about chimera dogs?" Killua asked, getting straight to the point.

"Chimera dogs? I've never encountered one of those, but perhaps your grandfather has, I shall consult with him and call you when we have finished" his father said before hanging up the phone. Short and to the point. Just as usual.

"Even dad doesn't know, that's a first" Killua said in slight surprise. But now that the call was out of the way, he could go scouting again. The very thought made him shiver with a predatory grin. Oh the hunt was just beginning. Ever since he saw that supposed chimera dog, he couldn't stop thinking about it. That black fur, and golden brown eyes. It's upright posture! He would enjoy finding this creature again. Pet or not, that beast would be his, one way or another.

Not long after Killua's father hung up, he called again.

"What did he say?" Killua asked.

"Son, there is no such creature as a chimera dog" then his dad hung up once again. Killua growled, that suited man lied to him! How dare he? Didn't he know who Killua was? He then sighed,

"Doesn't matter, since that creature is not a pet, he's a target again" Killua said. Oh the euphoria that ran through him. He couldn't wait to get back out there. He would find that beast, one way or the other, and when he did, oh when he did. The hunt would be one for the books.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay. Some issues popped up. But I did get to finish the chapter. See you soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Welcome back my good people, believe it or not, I finished this chapter two days after I posted chapter four. Man the inspiration just hit me. But here we are!**

 **I don't own HXH please enjoy.**

* * *

Soon a month had passed, and Gon had finally had enough of staying on the castle grounds. He had been good, and he was sure that the snow haired mystery boy was long gone. So it should have been safe to go out again. However, this time he would ask Kurapika if he could leave. Should something go wrong, at least his dear friend would go looking for him. And with the longing feeling of wanting to explore, there was another feeling growing. What it was, he didn't know, but it was starting to keep him up. But whatever he thought as he brushed the new feeling away, for the time being. He had to find Kurapika.

"Kurapika!" Gon rumbled as he padded around the castle. It was clean and filled with light. He passed security and the servants, giving a friendly hello. He checked the garden, the gazebo, and even the library, but Kurapika didn't seem to be anywhere. So, as a last ditch effort, he decided to check the garden. The trip was short, seeing as the castle wasn't that big. But the garden he was going to was. However, knowing his intelligent friend, he would most likely be sitting in the tree that they used to play on as kids. And not to his surprise, he found the blond sitting on the lowest, yet thickest branch on the tree. He was lying against the trunk of the tree, nose buried in one of many new books that Kurapika had purchased at the bookstore during its discount sale day.

"There you are, I've been looking for you" Gon yelled happily, his tail swaying just as eagerly. Kurapika didn't look at him until the chimera was within earshot.

"Did you need something? Is something the matter?" Kurapika asked. He didn't put the book down, but he did sit up.

"Oh I'm fine, but I did want to ask you something" Gon said, his voice wavering to the fast growing nervousness.

"Very well, what is on your mind?" Kurapika asked.

"Well, it's been forever, so I was wondering if I could go to my favorite fishing spot for a few hours?" Gon asked hopefully. It was then Kurapika put his book down. He sighed deeply.

"Gon, you know what the queen said" Kurapika started.

"I know! But I won't be long, I promise! I just want to relax by the water" Gon pleaded, making sure to give the head servant his best puppy pout.

"Well, I suppose, but mind the weather, you know its hurricane season, and there supposed to be a nasty storm coming soon" Kurapika said with warning. He knew the storms on the island could turn ghastly.

"I know, I can smell it coming, that's why I wanted to leave now" Gon said with a cheerful nod.

"Just be safe Gon" Kurapika said as he watched Gon gallop towards the fence and jump over it with ease. And within seconds, he disappeared into the woods. Just then, a roll of thunder crossed over the sky. Kurapika sighed as he closed his book. He would have to go inside now, the town would be issued a storm warning, and he would then begin to worry deeply about his friend.

* * *

Leorio and Killua were walking around the town, noticing how everyone seemed to be in a big hurry.

"What's the deal with them?" Leorio asked incredously. He was out earlier that day, and everything seemed more relaxed, now everyone was running around like frightened mice. Killua sniffed the air,

"Genius, can't you smell? There's a storm coming" Killua sighed, not really minding the people around him.

"Brat! Not everybody has nose like yours! But you've never been wrong before, so let's get what we need and head back. I've heard the storms on this island get nasty" Leorio said. Now the doctor had to admit, Killua's senses were abnormal, but it was those senses that had saved his ass on more than one occasion.

"Nah, I'm gonna head out to go scouting again, who knows, I may get lucky today" Killua sighed dreamily.

"Look Killua, I know you've been looking for this beast for at least a month now. But I don't want you to lose yourself in this hunt. What if that creature you saw was just your excitement getting your hopes up?" Leorio asked. This was the longest they had ever stayed for any hunt. Hell the locals were even starting to recognize him! They were nice sure, but ever since he met Killua, he was used to town hopping. So staying in one place because of a possibly unhealthy obsession, was unnerving to say the least. He noticed how Killua stiffened at his words. He may have touched a nerve.

"I know what I saw! I'm not going crazy" Killua hissed at him. Leorio put up both his hands up in surrender.

"I never said you were crazy, at least out loud, its just that you've never stayed this long before. But if you do go crazy because of this I'm gonna beat you and then we're gonna leave this island!" Leorio warned. Killua snorted in disagreement. Leorio, in his own way, was expressing his concern. Not that Killua cared, that's what he told himself, he was his own man and he would do whatever he pleased.

"Whatever, I'm gonna head out now, see you later Leo" Killua said before diverting away and walking casually towards the forest.

"Just be careful! Try and get back in time before the storm hits!" Leorio called. Killua simply raised his left hand in acknowledgement. And soon he was nothing more than a body in the crowd. A roll of thunder boomed across the sky. Killua knew the first thing he would have to do when he got to the woods, was check all the traps he had set everywhere. More than likely some of the resident animals set them off. It was gonna be a pain to dispose of the animals and reset them. What a drag.

* * *

Gon began to feel paranoid. He had been relaxing at his favorite spot at his favorite fishing hole. But with the oncoming storm, and a nagging feeling in the back of his mind, Gon was starting to feel less relaxed. But on the bright side, he did catch a few fish. Most of them were decent in size. And whenever a hungry animal couldn't catch anything, he would give it one of his. That action alone was one of the bigger reasons he was welcomed into the forest.

"Man, I hate this feeling" Gon grumbled as he stared down the line of the fishing pole. The pole was slowly twitching, something was toying with his line. His tail thumped against the tree, making the nearby branches rustle. His ears suddenly twitched, and his nose flared. A familiar growl made him sigh, it was Kon. He was close by, probably coming to see him, or just passing by. Either way it would be good to know that his foxbear was alive and well. Maybe that's where the feeling came from. Figuring to be true, Gon started to relax again. He started humming a familiar song he heard from the radio and yanked on fishing rod. He reeled it in, and noticed that on the hook was,

"Hey! My favorite lure!" Gon exclaimed with a laugh as he pulled up a minnow shaped lure covered in algae. He had lost the lure some years ago to a monstrous fish. He had been hunting that fish ever since. But he thought for sure that the lure would never be found again. What luck!

"Maybe this will be better trip than I thought" Gon said to himself, very pleased to have his lure back.

"I should probably go put it with the others" Gon thought aloud. He put his rod against the tree and leapt down. He checked to make sure that nothing or anyone was around, then he walked into the brush again. He had a secret place where he kept his fishing gear. It would be strange for someone to find a good fishing pole out in the open, or find a weird looking beast holding said fishing pole. Yeah that had disaster written all over it. He hummed to himself as he reached his destination.

But just as he was about to lean in, he took an accidental step, and the next thing he knew, he was roaring in pain. His leg hurt like hell. He looked down to see a foxbear trap was clamped down on the ankle of his paw. Ruby red blood was seeping out where the teeth of the trap had bitten into his leg. Gon began to shake from the pain. His adrenaline was kicking in. He knelt down, and pried the trap off of him. Even with his developed strength, he did have to make an effort to get the trap off. But he succeeded nonetheless.

"Ow!" he growled as he fell onto the ground. He couldn't walk on his injured leg. So, he would have to run home on three legs instead.

"Oh wait, I have to hide my fishing pole" Gon sighed. He turned around and doubled back to the fishing hole. He made it in no time at all. But now a new challenge stood in his way. The tree. Normally he would jump up and be done with it. But with an injured foot, he couldn't. Luckily he had practiced climbing with only one leg. Was it unconventional and pointless at the time? Yes it was, but growing up an only child you get bored. But thankfully this time his practice would come in handy. So he tracted his claws and began to climb up the tree.

"Man my foot hurts" Gon said, he looked down to his bleed paw and whined. The pain was distracting, and he didn't need that. He kept climbing, occasionally slipping down. But it wasn't long when he finally reached the branch he needed. He grabbed the pole with his teeth and looked down at the ground. Suddenly the atmosphere changed. Gon sniffed the air. Uh oh, the storm! He stayed out too long! He started down the tree, but about half way down, the rain started to come down. And it wasn't a light shower, no, it was a down pour. And in his hurry to get down, Gon ended up slipping and falling to the ground. Wanting to avoid his paw, he chose to fall on his side. Luckily his fur broke some of his fall.

"Well, well, look at this" a dreadfully familiar voice said. Gon's heart sunk when he turned to see that white haired boy again. Gon growled at him through the fishing pole, raising his fur.

"Please, you think that will scare me? Don't waste your time, but I must say, it's so nice to see you again my beautiful beast. I've been looking all over for you" he said, his tone ominously kind. Gon still said nothing, but he slowly got up on his best three legs. The teen seemed to pick up on that.

"Aw, what's the matter? Hurt your foot, I sure hope so, I set up traps weeks ago hoping to catch you, but whatever I did catch was never what I hoped to see" he sighed in disappointment. So, he was a hunter after all, most likely a beast hunter. Maybe he was the one Kurapika was talking about before. If this was the case. He had to get out of there. Gon shook himself off when the rain got too heavy on his fur. But amber eyes never left blue. He had to go. The wind was picking up, and trees had a habit of falling in this forest. When the other boy started to walk forward, Gon turned to face the other boy fully and raised his right paw. He then began to scrape at the ground.

"What, are you going to charge at me?" the young hunter questioned, not even noticing how soaking wet he was becoming. When he was ready, Gon raised himself up as high as he could with one leg. The hunter stared at him intently, sizing him up, and trying to read his potential movements. He then threw the mud that he had collected right at the teen's face. When he was sure that it hit his face, Gon took off running in a random direction. He couldn't go home right now, he would put the whole castle in danger! He had to hide. The storm was going to only get worse, and that hunter would start following him soon.

The second Gon disappeared, the hunter wiped off the mud on his face.

"He got it in my eyes, knowing he could get a head start, man, I love this thing" Killua said clearly impressed by the cheap shot. This, whatever it was, was a lot smarter than he thought. Leorio called him crazy, but he knew, oh he knew that the black beast was real. And when he brought it back for Leorio to see, the man would eat his words. He glanced down and saw that the beast's fishing rod was lying on the ground, clearly forgotten. Killua approached it and picked it up. This beast used a human fishing pole to hunt? Wow, that was incredible. He smelled it, picking up on the smell of familiar things. He couldn't figure out at the moment. But he could follow it all the same. So, he smelled into the raging wind, and turned to the direction where Gon had run before.

"Ready or not" Killua purred, turning both sets of hands into claws, his eyes glossed over in a near predatory way, with an excited smirk on his face.

"Here I come" he then took off after Gon. The hunt had begun.

* * *

"Why me!" Gon thought in a pained panic. He was running in the trees, hopping to keep his trail minimal. But the rain made it hard to keep his balance. He dare not look behind him. He didn't want to see the beast hunter behind him. So he kept running. Thunder cracked above him. He made a yip like sound and decided to head back to the ground. He quickly jumped down, minding his foot. He glanced back, the hunter wasn't there. Or so it seemed. Gon sniffed the air, he was right, that hunter was still close by. He was probably chasing him from a far.

"I have to hide!" Gon thought fearfully. So, Gon decided to pick up the pace. Even if it meant using his injured foot. He growled in pain as he put his injured paw on the ground. Even though it hurt, Gon started to go faster. Yet as he looked around his surroundings, he was starting to notice less trees. He had turn around. He pivoted off the biggest tree closest to him and rant the other way. He didn't get very far. Gon skidded to a stop when the beast hunter came out from the tree tops in front of him.

"Boo" was all he said. His eyes gleamed with unknown intentions, and it sent a shiver down Gon's spine. He bared his teeth in warning.

"Oh don't do that, I just want have some fun with you" he yelled. The wind was picking up to dangerous levels. The hunter's hair was flying wildly behind him. Gon could barely keep himself on the ground. This storm was getting worse by the second! He had to find cover. He knew one place nearby.

Suddenly an uprooted tree started to fall towards the beast hunter. Gon, still not wanting to speak, even though it would be much easier, quickly charged at the hunter head on. And since the beast hunter was so focused on Gon, he didn't see the tree coming at him.

"That's it, come and fight you gorgeous animal!" he cried. And granted Gon was oddly flattered, he had bigger things to deal with. When the hunter finally noticed the tree, Gon had leapt between the two. He used his teeth to grab the back of the boy's shirt. Carrying him as a mother cat would its kitten. He then got back down on three legs and started to run. Was he dragging the hunter on the ground? Yes, but it was payback for the injured foot.

"Argh! You! Ow! Damn it! Stop!" the hunter yelled, hitting rocks and branches every so often. Whenever Gon jumped over fallen trees or wove through those that still stood, the hunter would be thrown around like a rag doll. Lightning struck right above them, making Gon jump in surprise, but he kept moving. The hiding spot wasn't much farther. This island had one open clearing with a huge waterfall. It was usually a tourist spot, but given the weather, no one would be there. But there was one spot in the waterfall that only a few locals knew about. And there was only one way to get there.

"Hey! What are you doing? Don't you see that cliff over there?" the hunter shrieked, hitting his fist against Gon's forearm. Gon growled at him between his teeth before speeding up. This wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay chapter five everyone! Six is coming soon. Keep your eyes sharp. See ya!


End file.
